Soilder
by Nexusdiva
Summary: Summery in side


**Solider **

**Written by**: Nexusdiva

**Type**: Oneshot

**Characters**: Husky Harris and my OC.

**Disclaimer:**I only own Leah and her momma. Everyone else belongs to WWE. PS Vince Please adopt me

**Summery**: Husky was a young man who was fresh out of High School. He was off to join the Army. When he stops off in a little town called Riverdale. He stops off at a small café called the Cowboy café. He meets a young woman by the name of Lisa. Will he find love at this small town? Will she change his life forever, or will he change her's. Please Read/Review/Favorite. Please and thank you.

One day a young man by the name of Husky Harris was nineteen and was fresh out of High School. He knew he wanted to be a Solider since he was a little boy. He was how you put never real good with the ladies. He was always made fun of he never had a true girlfriend. He had one but she did not love him she used him to get to his brother Michael He was the star football player and had a good body compared to Husky who was tall and not fat but he was well built he had the strong frame but extra fat in his stomach none the less. But he had a wonderful personality. Good grades when Mike did not. But yet all the women loved Mike and not Husky. He always pondered the thought was it the name or was it his body? He decided when he graduated he was going to become a solider. He was going to follow his dream and he figured if he were to die he would never be missed. But he was do to spend 1 day in Riverdale. His bus had just stopped at the bus station. He got off and walked to the nearest restront witch was call The Cowboy Café. He walked down to a table and waited to get served. Soon a young woman walked up to his table she had a pair of tight fitted jeans with a hot pink tank top with black cowboy boots with a black leather belt with a belt buckle that said "Leah" on it. She had shoulder length hair it was a buttiful golden brown color. She had green eyes, but to Husky thought she was an angle.

Leah "How may I help you sir?" she said with her southern draw

Husky "Um I am not sure. Whats good to eat around hear." He said, as he feels stupid for asking

Leah " My mommas homade Country Fried Steak and Gravy. It's a big hit around hear." She said with a small smile

Husky "Well I guess I will have that then." He said as he smiled

Leah "What would you like to drink? I can get you coffee, soda, tea just about anything you want." She gave him a nice look

Husky "Do you have root beer?" he asked

Leah "I sure do. So let me see if I got your order right 1 plate of my mommas Country Fried Steak and Gravy with a Root Beer." She said wanting to make sure she got the right things

Husky "yes" he nodded his head

Leah "ok I will be right back with your drink and shortly after I will bring you your supper." She gave him a pat on the shoulder as she started to walk off

Husky "sounds good to me." He said as he looked out he window

Leah walked back to the kitchen with his order. She handed her mother the order. Her mother started to cook the steak and gravy whal Lisa got him his root beer. She got him a larger cup because he looked like he was thirsty. She put extra ice because it was 107 degreases out side it was the middle of the summer. So she was being nice to the guy and the only other customer had just left about 5 minutes after this man came and sat down. She walked out to his table with a plate of county style home fries in hand. She sat down his root beer and the fries. She looked at him for a moment before asking,

"Your not from around hear are you?" Leah said with a quizzical expression on her face.

"No ma'am. I am from about 90 miles out from Lemoore." Husky said in response to her question

"That's a nice little town. And please call me Leah." Leah said

"Ya it is Lisa. " he said in hesitation

"So can I get you any thing else?" Leah asked

"Um. Maby you could join me for dinner?" Husky asked he knew the awncer would more than likely no but he figured you only live once.

"Sure let me go get your supper and I will come join you. But you better tell me you name tho ok" Leah said

"Ok but when you come back." Husky said

She nodded as she walked walked back to the kitchen and got his food and got her a plate of her momma's spaghetti and meatballs with marinara sauce. She brought out there food. She also brought out her drink it was ice tea sweetened with lemon in it. She sat every thing down at the table she finale sat down and took a sip of her tea when she finale asked,

"Ok what's your name?"

"My name is Husky Harris."

"That's a very interesting name"

"Ya I hate it."

"I like it its cute."

"Thank you I don't get that often." He said as he took a bite out of his steak with a bit of gravy on it. He soon went "Oh My Gosh I love this steak. Its so good."

"I am glad you like it's a family secret recipe."

"Well your family was brilliant to make this."

"Thank you. So what brings you to Riverdale? If you don't mind my asking."

"Well I am becoming a solider. I have 1 day hear before I am sent to war in Afghanistan." He said

"Wow you are going to a grate solider I am sure of that."

"Ya maby Um… I don't have any one to send a letter too you would mind if I sent you one? "

"I would love it"

Well after about two hours of talking it was time for Husky to leave. He got up and gave Leah a hug and they exchanged information, to send letters and to talk on the phone and if possible to send emails to each other. He went to pay and Leah stopped him and said "its on the house. But only for a solider like my Husky." She told him and he felt a warm feeling inside. She walked him out to the bus and kissed him and told him "I know we haven't known each other that long but I love you Husky." Husky kissed her and said "I love you to Leah." They kissed till the bus drive said that he had to get on the bus. Husky got on he bus and sat down at the window seat here he could still see Leah he waved good-bye to her and she waved back. It had been 7 months since husky left Leah, they wrote a letter to each other every day. And one day Leah was watching the football game it was the Cowboys vs. the Knights. And at half time the coach said, "Lets bow are heads as I read the names of a few local boys who have died in the war. Luke Michael, Joe Knight, Husky Harris." The coach said a few more names but Leah ran to her car and sat down when he hurd a knocking on her car window it was he marshal of Huskies base. She got out of the car when he asked, "Are you miss Leah Marie Hart?" the man asked, and "yes I am." He handed her a box if thing that was marked Harris she took the box and went to her apartment. She opened the very heavy box to find his shirts and pants some letters to Leah. She took one out and it read at the bottom, "I love you. I can't wait to see you. I am getting discharged in 3 weeks. I hope that I can get some of your momma's steak I am so ready to come home." She read the letter and held it to her heart, she cried for days and often looked at his photo. But who was to know a young nineteen-year-old boy was going to die just 3 weeks before he would come home. He made a big impression on Leah's life. Leah made a big impression on his life in return. He once thought that know-one could ever love him but he did. She made him feel good about him self. But he did not live to see the birthday that marked 20 years it was in 4 weeks. But Leah knows he loves her and is looking down on her. She where's his shirts as a symbol of him.

It had been a week and a half since she got the news about Husky. His body was sent home and his service was held on a Saturday morning. Leah wore a black dress with white pearls and black flats she had a black vial like cloth covering her face. She had blood red lipstick with black eye shadow. She found his family. They did not want to come. Leah felt so sorry for my Husky; His own family doesn't even want to come to his service. That's pathetic. But Leah got his funereal in the newspaper so that lots of people would come. And I was right lots did come. So now meny people will rember him. And Leah wills always rember Husky forever and ever.

Nexusdiva- what did you think? I hope you liked it. I figured I might as well Wright an Oneshot for Husky. I am starting to like him. But o well enough of my opinion, I want to know what you think. So please Read/Review/Favorite. Please and thank you.


End file.
